Petite aide du passé
by Lily-Lemon
Summary: voyage dans le temps..juste le tempshumhum d'une portection ... une jeune fille apparit au milieu de la grande salle durant la 6eme année des maraudeurs! mais qui est elle? et qu'est ce qu'elle fait la!
1. Chapter 1

Petite aide du passé !

Durant la 6eme année des maraudeurs et plus particulièrement lors d'un banquet rassemblant les parents et les élèves une chose bizarre se produisit.

Un immense vortex s'ouvrit et laissa passé une jeune fille d'environ 15ans et qui chuta douloureusement sur le sol de la grande salle, ainsi que deux hommes a aspect noir portant des robes de mangemort.

Les adultes présent lors se banquet et surtout ceux entre ces nouveau arrivant sorti leur baguette et les pointère vers les nouveaux.Ceux ci ne faisait aucunement attention a ce qui les entourais !tout ce qu'il leur importait était eux et leur combat.

« Alors bébé Potter prête a mourir ? ton tour de passe passe ne nous fait pas peur » annonça froidement un des hommes a la jeune fille

Dans la salle les deux plus proches tables( serpentard et griffondor) sursotère au nom énoncé.

« c'est plutôt toi qui va mourir Roockwood ! » grinça t'elle !

Un combat ce déroula sous les yeux ébahie des spectateurs présent.

L'un des hommes se précipita sur la jeune fille… elle esciva habillement, l'homme surprit se fit éjecté un peut plus loin…. L'autre homme regardant la scène envoyant un doloris a la jeune fille brune..qui frissonna ..mais ne sembla pas plus toucher que ça.

« expeliarmus…sectusempra »dit elle doucement sans crier.

Du sang jaillit de la poitrine de sont adversaire, il s'écroula a taire.

L'autre homme projeté précédemment a taire profita de l'inattention de la jeune fille pour lui lancé un sort.

La jeune fille le pris de cours pointa ça baguette sur lui est dit :

« avada kedavra »l'homme mourus sur le coup.

Toute les personnes dans cette salle restère encore plus sur leur garde maintenant qu'une jeune fille venait de tuer deux adultes devant leur yeux.

Des murmures ce fir entendre et les adultes qui point ère leur baguette sur la jeune fille recerère leur prise sur leur baguette.

Dumbledor ce leva demanda le silence :

« jeune fille qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire ici ? et surtout comment avez-vous pus entrez dans ce château et qui sont ces hommes ? »

« je crois que vous avez très bien reconnue leur robe.. et donc vous vous doutez bien que se sont des mangemorts. Comment j'ai put entrer dans ce château ? je n'en sais rien du tout peut être parce que j'y était déjà avant d'atterrie ici…. »

« comment ça atterrie ici ? Alors mes suppositions étaient justes. De quelle époque venez vous ? et comment, pourquoi ? »

« oula ! Cette époque doit être la 6eme année des maraudeurs.. vu qu'il sont a leur table… je présume que j'ai remonter le temps d'une quarantaine d'année.Et mes parents mon envoyé ici pour me protégé…. Dans notre temps il ya une bataille il ne voulais pas risquer ma vie…..je suppose .. »

« très bien ceci ne répond a la première question que l'on vous a poser jeune fille… et je la repose qui est vous ? » dit en prenant la parole pour la première fois un hommes installé a la table des griffondor.. c'était un homme grand bien battue au cheveux particulièrement désordonné .

« la moindre des choses est de vous présenter aussi mon cher monsieur » dit la jeune fille emplie de sarcasme.Certain serpentard ricanère bêtement.

L'homme désabusé répondit « Richard Potter, Aurore de ma profession et donc a qui ais –je l'honneur petit fille ? »

« Cecilia Potter ou Malfoy comme bon vous semble, pour vous desservir » fit elle avec une courbette gracieuse.

Toute la grande salle fut surprise certaine ressemblait a des merlan fris. D'autre plus courageux ou outré s'exclama :

« Jamais je ne laisserais un de mes enfants épousé un potter. Ma descendante me désoi. » s'indignât un homme blond platine( chui pas une blonde patineeee DJ ! lol)

« Qui vous dit que c'est une femme ? »dit elle les yeux moqueur.

L'homme ( Malfoy père de lucius) s'offusqua.

« Non mais qui êtes vous pour me parlé de la sorte.. Vous êtes indigne de votre rend et… »

« Je ne vous permet pas de nous insulter Malfoy »éructa Potter père.

« Non mais je ….. »

« Assez ! Je c'est très bien me défendre je suis ce que je suis ! Mes pères sont beaucoup plus digne de vous et de vous idéaux. Je suis fière d'être leur fille… »

« Moi aussi je suis fière que tu soit ma fille…. » dit Draco

« Papaaaaaaaaaa.. » s'écriât elle en lui sautant dessus

Harry qui était arriver tout aussi discrètement que sont mari les pris en sandwich.

« Tout c'est bien passé ? Vous allez bien ? Ils y a des morts ? »

« Tout va bien ma puce… on te raconteras plutard il vaut mieux que nous nous en allions »dit Harry, puis rajouta plus pas. « Pour leur santé mentale. »

A peine c'est mot prononcé il dis parure dans un vortex…Laissant la grande salle et c'est occupant complètement hagard.

Potter junior et Malfoy junior s'exclama en même temps

« Wahouuu.. nos enfant sont…….. » Se rendant compte qu'il parlait en même temps ils se fusillèrent du regard et se turent.


	2. Chapter 2

Petite aide du passé

Quelques personne mon demandé une suite ! Et comme j'ai été heureuse de recevoir des review j'ai essayé une petite suite après…. Faut voir se que vous pouvez en penser !

Une fois rentré à leur époque la famille Potter-Molfoy s'installèrent et se lovèrent tous ensemble sur le canapé du salon appartenant au manoir familial.

Cecilia pressé de savoir se qui c'était passé quand ses parents l'on envoyé dans le passé dans le bute de « la protégé »(je met des guillemets ici comme vous pouvez le voir car c'est ironique elle na pas été protégé puisque 2 mangemorts l'on suivi !)Demanda vivement :

« Alors bordel accouché qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?Des mots ? Alors.. ? »

« Langage 'cilia » gronda Draco

« Pardon 'pa » déclara penaud la jeune fille

Harry voyant que la situation pouvais vite s'envenimé avec ces deux la dit :

« Et bas quand nous t'avons laisser partir nous nous sommes retrouvez entouré on c'est battu on c'est défendu et survécu point barre…. »

Voyants ça fille commencé a ouvrir la bouche pour protester et demandé plus de détaille et savoir s'il y a eut des dégâts majeurs ..Draco pris la parole.

« Il n'y a pas eut de mort juste des blaiser et les plus graves sont en vois de rétablissement ne t'inquiète pas aucun de tes amis on été touché ! Et comme tu le vois non allons bien ! En se concerne le pourquoi de cette attaque .. La vengeance, je présume….. » Il continua sur ça lancé ,après un rapide coup d'œil a son mari inquiet « et toi qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu as été blaisée ? Ça c'est bien passé ? Et les mangemorts qui ton suivi ? »

« Ça va je ne suis pas blaisé vous inquiété pas » ria t'elle « je vais très bien.. les mangemorts ? morts ! Bref sinon comme vous avez vu mon arrivé a l'époques des maraudeurs a fait fureur …ahaha » (oups mauvaise rimes lol)

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble . « Câlin de groupe ? »Annonça Harry en ouvrant grand les bras. Draco et Cecilia se jetèrent sur lui .

En dehors du manoir on entendit des cris de joie des rires… montrant à quel point la vie ici était agréable et a quel point ce famille débordais d'amour pour ses membres….

_6eme année des Maraudeurs après le départ de nos trois héros :_

A peine c'est mot prononcé il dis parure dans un vortex…Laissant la grande salle et c'est occupant complètement hagard.

Potter junior et Malfoy junior s'exclama en même temps

« Wahouuu.. nos enfant sont…….. » Se rendant compte qu'il parlait en même temps ils se fusillèrent du regard et se turent.

Des rires fusèrent de la table des professeur..A part celui très charment du directeur nous pouvions attendre un rire nerveux provenant de notre très cher prof féline ( Macgo !)

« On mon dieu ça promet » l'a ton entendu prononcé

« De quoi parlé vous donc Minerva » demanda avec amusement dumby chéri !

« Vous rendez vous comtes que nous allons les avoirs comme élèves ? Et ce que j'ai vu me fait pensé qu'il nous donnerons du fils à retordre… » Déclara t'elle, elle continua tout pas avec une voie de folle sorti de l'asile. « Oui je devrais prendre ma retraire… m'en allé loin très loin .. Ou peut etre..mouhahahahaha »

Tout les élèves regardèrent leur professeur de métamorphose bizarrement et pensèrent simultanément « folle, elle est folle tout comme le directeur » qui quant a lui continue a rire bêtement….en léchant sont sorbet au citron ( miam délicieux…)


End file.
